


Alexander's No Good Day

by orphan_account



Series: Modern Gay Trio [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander has an altercation at work that has him sour by the time he goes home. Lafayette and Laurens want to help.





	1. Chapter 1

"THAT'S IT." John and Lafayette's heads snapped up from their position on the living room couch, Alex's voice bouncing off the walls of their apartment.

"I'm gonna kill him," Alex exclaimed as he stormed into the room, hair frazzled, tie undone, and messenger bag nowhere to be seen.

"Kill who, baby?" John asked, head resting in Laf's lap.

"Who else?" Alex asked, grimace contorting his face at the recollection. "Fucking...Jefferson--verbally defecates on my proposal, offers no alternatives, and then his Southern cronies gobble it up like the mindless shitsacks they are. I swear to god if he wasn't born into his position, no one with half a brain cell would have considered giving this goon an iota of power. He's a moron! I swear he bribed his way through law school!"

"Take a breath, sweetheart," Laf said, gazing at him speculatively. 

"I'M BREATHING."

A beat of silence passed in which Laf's eyebrow raised, John's eyes widened, and Alex attempted to reel himself in. He turned on his heel suddenly and started walking away. "I'm gonna shower. Don't wait for me."

Alex was out of sight before John bit out, "I did not roast quail just for him to fucking skip dinner."

"Shh, mon amour, Alexander has had a rough day. What do you say we, eh, help him reset himself after he finishes stewing."

"You're getting soft," John quirked, sitting up and turning to face Laf, grinning.

"I did not say he will get off easy," Laf said, more than one meaning to his words. "But he deserves to feel better after a hard day just as he tries for us, no?" Laf leaned forward to kiss John sweetly, and John felt his insides stirring in response.

"He sure does, Daddy. What'd you have in mind?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title was originally going to be "Assmaster Jefferson Inadvertently Causes a Threesome" but that's giving him more credit than he deserves tbh.


	2. Chapter 2

“It's a little too late to join me in the shower, don't you think, Jacky?” Alex asked sarcastically, towelling himself off.

John was perched against the sink, completely naked and leisurely stroking his half-hard cock. His eyes were locked on Alex's bare body. “I had no intention of joining you in there, baby girl.”

Ale eyebrows shot up, slightly put off but mostly curious.“Then what the hell do you think you're doing? Shouldn't you be off dicking around with La— _oof!_ ”

In a second, John had Alex spun around and doubled over, hands spreading his ass wide to expose him. Alex's dick went from twitching absently to stiff and aching, just as John spit directly on his hole, finger pressing insistently against him.

“A quickie in the bathroom? Really John?” Alex asked, squeak in his voice as John found his prostate and began pumping his finger in and out of him, precise and slick. The boy was like a fucking sniper when he wanted to be, and Alex wouldn't mind being drilled by him at all at the moment. “Was Laf ignoring you all day? Play with you and leave you hanging? _Ah, fuck_ —” Alex moaned as John added two more fingers, the stretch agonizingly good. “ _Does he even know you're in here?_ Huh, baby?”

“Be quiet, baby girl,” John quipped, landing a quick slap to Alex's ass as he pulled his fingers out. Alex yelped, wiggling his butt in response, but was left waiting. “John? You forgetting something? Like, I don't know, where to put your dick?”

John pulled Alex upright by the hair, his spine curving elegantly until he was pressed flush against John's front.

“I know exactly what I'm doing, sweetheart, don't you worry,” John whispered in his ear. Alex's eyes fluttered, breath quickening and mind racing as John started leading them out of the bathroom.

“Ooh, taking me to Laf, baby boy? Is that what this is? Or you gonna lock me in your room, have your way with me all by yourself? Always knew you were selfish like that, baby, can't stand the thought of not being the first to pound into this ass, leave your mark like you know you want to. My dirty baby boy—”

“Don't fucking tempt me,” John grit out, shoving Alex into their bedroom and slamming the door behind them. What Alex saw as he stumbled in made his eyes light up.

Laf on any given day was a sight to behold, but naked Laf alternating between cupping his balls and jerking his cock practically had Alex's mouth watering. Everything from his chest hair to his sculpted arms and bulging biceps to his high, coiled ponytail propelled Alex into motion toward him, but John's arms darted out to hold him back.

Not that he minded being restrained by John, but seriously what was the endgame if he couldn't touch either of them?

“Come on, Jacky, let me at him,” Alex pleaded, straining for the bed. Laf's eyes burned into his, and his hand stilled on his own cock. He grabbed the bottle of lube beside his feet on the floor and squeezed some into his hand before commanding, “Mon amour, the blindfold.”

The slick sound of Laf's hand on his dick was the only thing Alex could hear by the time he was shoved to his knees, John securing the blindfold securely around his head. Alex panted, anticipation making him lightheaded with excitement—although that could have been the heat from the shower catching up with him.

He was airborne suddenly, lifted up and unable to orient himself in the room. Alex opened his mouth to protest being manhandled, or to insist he could walk just fine, when he heard Laf say, “Shh, mon amour, it is all right.We are going to make you feel better; all you have to do is relax.”

John's hold shifted to support his thighs, spreading them, so Alex was almost straddling him in the air. And then he felt himself being lowered. His breathing picked up as he felt Laf's chest against his back, his face against his cheek, his breath on his ear—seconds before he was lowered onto the tip of Laf's dick, his hole swallowing the head and the rest of his huge cock as John allowed him to descend inch by inch. Alex was hollering, squirming, trying to adjust—felt almost inadequately prepared with the way John had opened him, the strech feeling impossible, so much bigger than Alex had anticipated somehow. Laf groaned behind him, hands moving to Alex's hips to steady his lover.

“Mon cher,” Laf panted, “is this alright? Do you need to stop?”

“ _No!_ ” Alex wailed, hefting himself up and dropping back down on Lafayette's dick, crying out. “ _FUCK!_ It feels so good, so full.”

Laf stilled his hips again, hands going underneath Alex to hold his weight entirely. “Just relax, mon chou, we will do all the work tonight.” And with that, Laf lifted Alex until just the head of his cock remained inside, then impaled Alex on the length of his dick. Alex felt like he was being split open as Lafayette repeated the motion again and again and again, bouncing Alex up and down his fat cock, pummeling his prostate with his unrelenting pace.

“C-Can I come? Laf? John, please! Please let me come, oh god, let me—please—please!” Alex cried, shouting further when a large hand gripped his cock and started stroking. Laf's hands hadn't moved from his hips. “Thank you! Thank you, Jacky, god, unh—”

Alex came all over John's fist, crying into his mouth as John pressed his lips against his.

“Oh, god—” Alex wailed as he jerked back, his release tapering off but Laf's thrusts unfaltering. “It's—too much, please, Laf, John, too much—” John mercifully moved his hand away, but Laf continued using Alex's hole for his own pleasure.

“Color, mon cher?” Lafayette asked, moving his hand around to feel Alex's cock refusing to soften.

“Green,” he whimpered, squirming as Laf fondled his balls.

“Good,” Alex heard in response, a sudden pressure against his bottom lip. “Then open your mouth and use it for something useful.”

Alex accepted John's cock gracefully, buckling in for whatever he was in for.

 

-

 

“Ugh, I just wanted to go to sleep,” Alex complained when John had them clean up and seated at the dinner table after their final round.

“And you can,” John said, kissing the top of his head as he flitted away to take his own place. “As soon as you finish what I cooked for you.”

Alex picked up his spoon with mostly faux reluctance, secretly grateful for John's efforts to look after him—both of his boyfriends, actually. He was unbelievably lucky to be able to come home to such amazing company every day.

They were the perfect antidote to working with that pig-fucker Thomas Jefferson.

 

 


End file.
